Naruto: The Tailed Beasts
by xenocold
Summary: It's the naruto story we all know and love, only from a different point of view...an OCs point of view. Please add your OCs and they will be added in as we go along. New Chapter: 6! Don't miss the ending of the first arc! First Arc done.
1. Arc1,Ch1: Darkness falls:Blinded by Envy

**THIS IS MY NEW NARUTO OC STORY, BUT I TIE IT IN WITH THE REAL NARUTO STORY TOO. ANYTHING IN BRACKETS IS FILLER INFORMATION FOR YOUR BENEFIT ONLY AND IS NOT REALLY PART OF THE STORY. I ACTUALLY HAVE 40 PAGES OF MY EXTRA INFORMATION INCLUDING HAND DRAWN ART AND DETAILING FOR THIS, BUT OBVIOUSLY CANT POST IT.**

**[The story starts off several years in the past. The two main characters are eight-year olds and the same approximate age as Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura…you get the picture.**

First Arc: Sharingan Arc

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls: Blinded by Envy

"No…let us go…" yelled Ryuchi

"Stop!" yelled Firu

"Well, maybe you should have thought of this before you left your clan walls, you punks" a shinobi said as he roundhoused the two boys to the ground.

**[Ryuchi has a medium tan skin, dark hair with a dark blue tint and his hair is shoulder length. His eyes are a deep hazel brown and he wears a white shirt with long sleeves, dark grey pants and same color shoes. His shirt hangs outside his pants and he has a ****dark blue rope as a belt fastened over the shirt, at his waist. Firu has short black hair. It looks kinda messy and spiky at the same time. He has hazel green eyes and white skin. His left arm is ****taped**** from wrist to elbow and right arm is ****taped**** from wrist to mid forearm. Firu wears a dark green sleeveless shirt which is tucked into his dark green pants. He has a dark blue sash at his waist and same color shoes.**

"How mighty is the Saratoshi clan now!" another shinobi mocked as a group of them gathered and pummeled the two eight year olds.

Ryuchi grabbed one of their legs and bit down as hard as he could.

"Ahhhh!!!" the shinobi yelled, "you little punk!"

He reached into his satchel and pulled out a kunai knife. Firu saw this and jumped forward.

"Lightning Style: Intense Shocking Cyclone Jutsu!" Firu yelled.

He pulled in a breath and breathed out a powerful blast of wind and electricity. As it came in contact with the shinobi's arm, it sent his kunai knife flying back, stabbing him in the shoulder.

"You goddamn brat," a third shinobi yelled as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the weakened face of the eight year old Firu.

Firu was sent flying back into Ryuchi. He slowly started pulling himself to his feet. As he got up, he noticed that Ryuchi was knocked out.

"You will pay," the man yelled as one of his fellow shinobi pulled the kunai knife out.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" the shinobi yelled. He sent a punch through the air and a flamethrower showered from his fist.

"No, Zarashi…You've gone too far," a shinobi yelled, "what have you done!?"

"Ahhh, my eyes, it hurts so much! My eyes, I can't see." cried Firu

As the smoke cleared the shinobi saw a badly burnt child with his eyes missing and blood rushing from his eye sockets.

"You've gone too far," a shinobi yelled, "let's get out of here."

All the shinobi fled in fear leaving the two boys for dead.

"Help me Ryuchi. Please…help…me," Firu whispered as he pulled on Ryuchi's sleeve.

As Ryuchi came to, he looked up and saw his best friend on the ground with dripping tears of blood. He turned pale at this site and froze.

"Help me…" his dying voice whispered again. Ryuchi unfroze and lifted his friend to his shoulders. He picked up Firu and slowly carried him back toward their clan. The rain starts to fall and the blood gets washed away from the streets.

* * *

**[Borders represent scene breaks**

The door to the house slides open as Ryuchi falls forward and drops Firu forward.

"Do you know how late it is…" a lady walks in yelling.

As she looks down at the boys she drops the plates of rice and curry she was carrying. Her scream echoes through the whole village. A man runs in and finds the two boys on the ground.

"Ryuchi, what happened?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Zarashi…" Firu whispers as he passes out.

"Damn it!" the man yells as he punches a wall, "this is the last straw."

* * *

Ryuchi and the man sat at the hospital in a waiting area. Ryuchi's arms and torso were bandaged up.

"Will Firu be ok?" Ryuchi quickly asked.

"I don't know son, let's wait and see," Ryujin replied calmly

A doctor came out of the operating room as the waiting light turned off and came over to Ryujin.

"He will make it," the doctor paused, "Firu is in critical condition and he can't see anymore. It seems his eyes were burned out, but with the surgery we've been able to fix his skin cells, so at least he won't have any burn scar tissue."

"Yea…at least he's alive." Ryujin exhaled heavily.

"Can we…" Ryuchi hesitated

"Yes." replied the doctor.

They walk into the room and look at Firu. He was mummified in medical bandages.

"Ryuchi, is that you?"

"Yes, and father came too."

Hearing this Firu tightened his arms to his waist and sat up as much as he could

"Sir" Firu said as best he could.

"It's ok, relax. You really need to rest if you are going to make a full recovery." Ryujin said.

He looked down at the boy for a moment, then turned and walked to the door.

"Make a quick recovery…son." Ryujin said as he walked out.

"That's the first time he called me that…" Firu whispered with a glow.

Ryuchi looked at him and smiled.

**[Ryujin is a tall well built man with the same skin as Ryuchi. He has light bluish-grey eyes and wears a long dark blue robe.

* * *

**

"This was the last straw," Ryuchi said, "I want the Ishiba Clan in body bags!"

"You want to destroy our main clan of ninja. Do you really think I care for your clan that much?" a voice said from the shadows of a spacious room.

"They assaulted the heirs to our clan, they disrespected my family, and you expect me to just sit around!" Ryujin started to raise his voice.

"No, your Seringan is not THAT important to this village."

"Then I have no choice, but to secede from this village."

"If you leave, the Ishiba clan will be able to freely attack you as a foreign nation."

"I know. Then we will crush them."

"Even if you are outnumbered 40 to1?"

"I will kill Zarashi with my bare hands."

"Then I have no choice. If you counterattack the Ishiba, you will be attacking the village as a whole."

"What!? You bastard!!"

"I cannot hesitate. From this day forward the Village Hidden in the Shroud declares war on your Saratoshi clan. Now leave."

"You will pay for this Ooikage." Ryujin said as he walked away.

In the darkness appears a pair of eyes. They transform into Mangekyo Sharingan and a voice says, "The first part is now complete," Someone's shadow leaves the darkness as it walks by the real Ooikage and disappears.

**[The ****Village Hidden in the Shroud**** is made up by me. Its supposed location though is somewhere south of the Land of Wind (Village Hidden in the Sand). ****The Ooikage (lit. means: Shroud's Shadow) is the leader of the ****Village Hidden in the Shroud****Seringan is the brother eye of the Sharingan. ****Unlike the Sharingan which predicts physical movements, the Seringan predicts thoughts. It has four stages then an ultimate stage. In each stage the iris turns blue and the pupil white and a black triangle pointing inward toward the pupil is contained depending on the stage (1-4). The Ultimate Seringan form has an inverted black star form with same colors.**

**_So how is this for chapter 1?_**


	2. Arc1,Ch2: Itachi: The Eyes of Hope!

First Arc: Sharingan Arc

Chapter 2: Itachi: The Eyes of Hope

_2 Weeks Later_

**[At this point Firu is the same except he has a cloth tied over his eye area.**

"Wow Firu, you're getting really good at walking again."

"I've learned how to control my chakra better. I can feel other chakras around me, so I don't need the walking stick anymore. Watch, throw a kunai at me."

"Are you crazy!?"

"No seriously…trust me."

Ryuchi jumps up onto a high branch in a tree and throws a kunai knife at him. Firu reaches his hand out as the knife heads straight at his palm.

"Damn!" Ryuchi yelled as he threw a second kunai to nullify the first one.

Firu grabs the ring of the kunai knife that was heading for his palm, steps forward and shields his forearm nullifying the second one and sending it into the ground. Ryuchi looks at him with a puzzled glare, then smiles.

"We can train together again!"

* * *

"Ryujin, we can't beat the whole village!" exclaimed one of the clans' leaders. 

"I know…if we evacuate everyone 16 and younger and all the women, we'll be outnumbered 150 to 1."

"This is suicide!" another of the leaders yelled

"Look the Ooikage declared war on us, now he's been ignoring my messages," Ryujin replied, "we can stay and fight, or we can run and be hunted, but either way we're going to lose a lot of people. Just think…would you rather die fighting, or die watching your families get slaughtered…"

"You're right," said his brother, Ryushin, "at least this way we'll take as many of these bastards as we can."

The leaders all looked around and agreed.

"OK, here's what we do…"

**[Ryushin and Ryujin are twins. Ryushin has a scar across his left eye and wears dark blue ****lite****-weight samurai armor with gold trimmings all around. The brothers are the only two people in the clan that have the ultimate Seringan.

* * *

**

The two boys were on the ground surrounded by countless numbers of shuriken and kunai knives, panting.

"It's sunset…lets go home." Said Ryuchi heavily

"Yea…lets get our stuff together." Replied Firu

The two began collecting their things as the sun grew dimmer and dimmer over the horizon. A raven flew overhead the boys and a heavy fog began to settle in.

"When a raven carries the fog like that, father said it means a heavy battle will break out." Ryuchi said.

"I'll finish up here, go check with mother if everyone is ok." Said Firu as he handed Ryuchi the satchel with the weapons he collected.

The fog got heavier as the sun was almost gone now. Heavy clouds started to come in too now. Firu reached down and picked up a throwing star. He froze. A feeling of uneasiness was in the air.

"Who's there?" Firu questioned the fog, "I can feel your chakra, so stop hiding!"

A pair of Sharingan eyes appeared and began to glow in the depths of the fog.

_"My, my, aren't you perceptive?"_ a voice echoed from the fog.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Firu questioned again

_"Call me…Itachi"_ The Sharingan eyes became Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

Ryuchi gets back to the house and drops all their weapons on the floor. 

"Where were you? And where's Firu?" questioned his mother

"Mother, what's going on?"

"We're evacuating! Where's your bother?"

"We were training…he said he'd finish cleaning up and come"

"Hurry, follow all the other kids to the temple!" she yelled as she stormed out.

The mother ran down the street and toward the forest training ground.

_"Why is the forest pouring fog out"_ She thought

* * *

Ryuchi sat in his dining room as if he were meditating. Thunder roars and the earth shakes as the lights in the house turn off. 

_"Do you want to help your brother see again?"_ Itachi's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Yes" Ryuchi said without hesitation

_"Then take these and do exactly as I say"_ Itachi said commandingly.

A little glow appeared in the corner of the room. Ryuchi walked over and curiously picked it up. It was a small jar of red chakra and a large scroll that he lifted over his shoulder.

* * *

"So, what do I have to do?" asked Firu 

No response came from Itachi as they continued down the spiraling stairs, away from the foggy surface. They reached the bottom of the long, winding underground tower. They stood in a small chamber with a big circle with strange markings imprinted onto the floor. The walls had torches evenly spaced all around and there stood three men cloaked in white around the circle.

"Take your bandages off." Commanded Itachi.

**_So, here comes the suspense…can you predict what's __gonna__ happen. I can._**


	3. Arc1,Ch3: War Breaks:FallOfShroudVillage

First Arc: Sharingan Arc

Chapter 3: War Breaks Out: Fall of the Village hidden in the Shroud!

"Firu…Firu!" yelled the mother running through the foggy forest.

BOOM!! She looked around, but saw no signs of an explosion.

"Seringan!"

Her eyes turned blue and her pupils white with 4 black triangles pointing to the center. She turned around to look in the direction of the village. Shinobi were falling left and right, building were burning, and regular people were scampering across the streets. She turned back and saw a well in the depths of the forest that was now completely engulfed in mist. A childs scream pierces her ears as she begins to sprint in that direction.

"Firu!!" she yells as she gets closer to the well.

* * *

Firu was lying down in the middle of the circle as the cloaked men stood around it and chanted. The markings on the ground began to glow and sunk into the stone floor leaving long indentations. The lady made her way down the stairs and hid behind a large stone. She saw Firu levitating about 6 inches off the floor and small waves of electricity bounced around him. Firu let out small bursts of screams every couple of seconds.

"One ingredient left…" whispered Itachi as he disappeared.

He appeared at the base of the staircase, behind the woman at such a fast pace that she hadn't even noticed it, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

_"The blood of a loved one"_

Her eyes widened as she was startled and caught severely off guard. The mother ran toward Firu and called out his name.

"He can't hear you, so don't strain yourself too much…" Itachi said as he appeared in front of her once more.

She grabbed a kunai knife from her pouch and threw it at him. The knife hit him directly in the stomach piercing his cloak. She was startled once again as he did not flinch and the knife had disappeared. A small shadow appeared on the wall behind her and the kunai knife came flying out stabbing her in the upper right area of her back. Itachi smiled as he pulled a spear out of his cloak and spun it with one hand. All the emotion in his face died away seconds later and he threw the spear forward, hitting the woman in the heart. Blood ran from her chest as she hit the ground and started to fill the indentations on the ground. The whole crest filled with her blood and the crest shone brightly. The markings in the crest moved off the ground and onto Firu's body. He screamed once again as if someone poured boiling water on him.

"It's complete…" Itachi said and disappeared.

* * *

He appeared outside about 20 yards away from the well and watched as a bright light came from the well followed by a massive explosion. A column of fire shot from it into the clouds, searing the sky. The fire disappeared and the fog got really dense once again. Firu slowly climbed out of the well and took a couple of steps forward.

"I have given you the ability to see better than you ever have before. I have given you Sharingan, which once belonged to a good friend of mine." Itachi's voice came from the fog

Firu opened his eyes and the green changed to red with a single mark in to upper part of his iris. He had the first stage of Sharingan.

"You owe me a favor now. All I want you to do is head north to Konoha and seek out one named Sasuke. Do not reveal yourself to him, but when the time is right, fight him to the death…" Itachi's voice faded as the fog began to clear.

**_I know it's kinda short so i might add chapter 4 today also, but how great is the tension building up, eh?_**


	4. Arc1,Ch4: Massacre: A Demon Unleashed!

First Arc: Sharingan Arc

Chapter 4: A Massacre: 5-Tailed Beast Unleashed

Ryuchi finally reached the top of the mountain and entered the temple. He looked around at the gold colored interior and fancy looking design. There had been spiraling stairs to both sides of him that led up to the balcony that looked back into the site. At the far end of the room there was a giant bowl in the floor with a raging crimson fire in it. Ryuchi ran upstairs and to the part that looked over the fire.

"Ok, I hope this works…for Firu's sake." Ryuchi mumbles to himself as he drops the large scroll down into the flames.

The fire flashes from orange to white and green and the face of a demonic dog appears for an instant. A loud screeching howl sounds as the bowl launches out two rolled up scrolls in different directions. Ryuchi runs down two the lower level again and picks up the blue trimmed one with a character on it.

**['Seal'**

He looks at it for a second then throws it over his back and runs to get the orange trimmed one with another character on it.

**['Release'**

He lays the orange one out in front of the bowl and begins to read it. The fire turns white and green again and becomes violent spitting sparks in every direction. He opens the satchel while continuing to chant and throws in the bag of dirt and vial of water, making the fire dance more and more. Ryuchi pinches his thumb with his teeth and draws a line of blood across the orange-trimmed scroll. The bowl then launches a column of green flame upward shattering the ceiling and piercing the sky. Shinobi from both sides stopped warring and looked up at the temple.

Ryuchi pulls the glass jar filled with red chakra out of the satchel and glances at the label: _Kyuubi_, he reads to himself. He tosses it up and runs back to the entrance to hide behind one of the large stone pillars. The red jar shatters as it lands in the bowl and the fire turns into red and green chakras, separating slowly. The red chakra begins to form into the face of the nine-tailed for and the green chakra looks like a vicious dog. The two chakras roar as they collide and send a massive wave of green and red chakra all around in a ripple effect.

* * *

Ryujin and Ryushin stood back to back, surrounded by enemy ninja. One charged at Ryujin whipping at him with a flail. Ryujin slashes the shinobi and sends him flying back into the others, smashing them through a wall. As they killed the enemy ninja he changes his Seringan into Ultimate Seringan and looks up at the inferno temple.

"Ryuchi…" he whispers as the temple explodes and a ring of green chakra spreads in every direction. Firu comes stumbling from around the corner, holding his face. He takes several more steps and collapses before Ryushin.

"Brother, look here…" Ryushin called over.

Ryujin runs over and notices that Firu doesn't have his eye cloth on

"What happened? Where is Ryuchi, and your mother?" Ryujin questioned.

"Sir, I don't know. Last I saw Ryuchi; he was running home to check on mother and everyone else."

"We need to get you some medical attention. Something to cover your eyes…"

"No, sir it's ok…" Firu said as he moved his hands from his face.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Ryujin.

"Wha…how did..?" Ryujin was startled by this site.

"That's not the only thing…" Firu smiled a little

Firu stared at Ryujin and transformed his eyes to Sharingan.

"Sharingan!?" Ryujin's face changed from concern to confusion and anger.

"We'll talk about this later boy," Ryujin said strictly, "take this head to the temple and find your brother."

Ryujin hands Firu a kunai knife and short sword and Firu runs off toward the temple.

"You saw that, right?" Ryujin asked

"Yea" answered his brother

"Obtaining eyes means he's come into contact with a user of the forbidden jutsu arts"

"Not just any forbidden jutsu, but the kind which someone can be executed-"

The ground shook heavily and began to crack. Large amounts of steam came up from the cracks as they began to lightly glow white. The clouds got really heavy and shot bolts of lightning down to earth. The brothers looked around until their eyes connected. They both knew what was going on, but where too scared to say it. Now the skies started raining down with flaming meteorites and the earth shook heavily again.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME…" a demonic voice questioned with command

"Houkou…" they both whispered as the ground beneath their feet grew hotter.

* * *

At the center of the village shinobi from both sides stood confused as the quakes threw them off balance. The ground began to collapse and buildings fell apart. Shinobi fled in every direction cowering like children. A massive crater formed at the center of the village filled with pieces of structures and rubble and a giant, white paw with sharp, deadly claws reached out of it. The crater began to burn and everything melted filling it in with lava. The lava slashed up and rained down as a giant beast emerged. As the lava rained down it caused more fires as it burned buildings and people. The beast was completely white and was glowing it looked like a massive dog/wolf and was surrounded by green chakra.

**[This is the five tailed beast, (Gobi) Houkou. Each of the five tails represents one of the five basic chakra elements: ****Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, and Wind****. Houkou is represented by Illusion or Genjutsu if you will. Courtesy of****Dyrones**** on the ****narutofan**** site forums.**

Houkou spread its tails out and all the elements of destruction worsened.

* * *

Itachi appears before Ryuchi and his eyes turn into Mangekyo Sharingan. Ryuchi looked at him for a second and his eyes turned blank.

"Forget you were ever here. Run to your father." Itachi said and disappeared again.

Ryuchi's eyes turn into his second stage Seringan and he began down the mountain.


	5. Arc1,Ch5: Sacrifice! Protect the Village

First Arc: Sharingan Arc

Chapter 5: Sacrifice! Protect the Village!

Firu ran toward the temple with the kunai knife in hand and the sword strapped to his back. He followed the street road looking at the temple as his site of it grew inch by inch. He looked straight ahead and several enemy shinobi appeared at the end of the road screaming and running at him.

"I have to save my brother," Firu said, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"

His eyes transformed into Sharingan and he began to run faster. Firu then launched himself forward like a torpedo stabbing a shinobi in the dead center of his stomach. Two other shinobi quickly surrounded him, while he was still in this horizontal position still in air, and swung their swords. Firu let go of the kunai and spun into a vertical position avoiding both slashes, he grabbed the wrist of one shinobi and pulled his arm making him stab the other in the chest, just missing his heart. As the first shinobi was falling, Firu pulled the kunai knife out of his stomach and back flipped upward avoiding another slash. He landed on the shoulders of the shinobi he just used as a weapon and tightened his grip with his leg. As the man reached up Firu twisted and jumped off of him breaking the guy's neck. The last shinobi charged and jumped into the air facing Firu. He slashed and the boy avoided spinning in mid air, Firu stabbed him in the back, pulled himself onto the man's shoulders and propelled himself upward onto the roof of a building launching the man into the ground. Firu changed his eyes back to normal and continued toward the temple in the shadows, on the roofs.

* * *

"Father" Ryuchi yelled as he fell before Ryujin, out of breathe.

More shinobi fled from the crater as Houkou continued to create disaster. Ryushin and Ryujin looked around and carried Ryuchi to a safe spot.

"Ryuchi, have you seen your brother?"

"No, I…-"

"Damn it, I told him to find you."

"Father, a man gave me this and said you'd know what to do with it." Ryuchi said as he handed the scroll over to his father.

Ryujin looked at it for a second and then said "Alright…I'll take care of this and you go to your brother."

He looked around with his Ultimate Seringan and saw Firu's chakra outside the city.

_"Damn, the boy is a coward" _he thought

"Ok run to the city border and find your brother. You run and hide boy, and no matter what don't come back until I come get you personally." Ryujin ordered

Ryuchi nodded and ran off. Ryujin and Ryushin began examining the scroll as Houkou, the wolverine, continued to rain chaos.

* * *

"Ryuchi…" Firu yelled as he entered the once glorious temple.

He looked around at the remnants, at their desecrated place of worship. The silence was then broken by a roar of the enraged beast outside. Firu turned and ran to the shattered window and saw a horrific site. He watched as the beast ripped apart the shinobi, who were now all working together just to slow it down, but it seemed as if their efforts were all in vein. It slashed, bit, stomped and crushed through hundreds of shinobi effortlessly and continued its rampage.

_"I gotta help them."_ Firu thought as he grinded his teeth and he began out the temple.

"Where do you think you're going," Itachi said, "and what of your brother?"

"I have to help…" Firu said as he began to turn around

"Look here for just one moment" Itachi said changing his eyes into Mangekyo Sharingan

Firu's eyes turned blank and his expression dies as he looked into Itachi's eyes.

"Come hold this scroll for me. And when I say, set it on fire." Itachi said and vanished

Firu stood there like a zombie staring into the darkness and tightly gripping the scroll.

* * *

"I see," Ryushin says, "only way to seal it is in a body…"

"I'm going to do it." Ryujin replied.

"No, I'll do-"

"Shut up! I'm doing it, little brother…" Ryujin commanded

"You have a family!" Ryushin retaliated

"The scroll says it must be someone healthy in body and mind-" Ryujin was interrupted

"I'm younger than you and strong like an ox!" Ryushin argued

"You're 30 seconds younger and you're severely wounded. The sealing ritual will put too much strain on your body and release Houkou again, so I'll be the one to do it."

There was a silence as the two brothers stared each other down. It seemed everlasting until Houkou's roar interrupted it.

"Fine!" Ryushin yelled.

"If anything happens though… tell my family that I love them all very much." Ryujin replied

Houkou's roars got louder and louder as he inched closer to their locating, running out of regular shinobi to slaughter. The two began to chant the scroll as they were now in Houkou's immediate sight range. Ryujin grabbed the blade of his sword with an open palm and pulled the sword through drenching it in his own blood. He turned his sword around and threw it like a spear at the legendary rabid wolf. The sword pierced Houkou's chest and let out a massive beam of green chakra at Ryujin.

* * *

_"Now"_ whispered Itachi's voice in Firu's mind.

* * *

As the chakra beam was about to hit Ryujin a column of green chakra rose from the temple. Ryujin's scroll began to glow as the green chakra shot through him leaving a giant hole in his torso. It hit the scroll making it even brighter. It then shot a beam of pure white chakra up, through Ryushin's lower abdomen and toward the temple. Ryujin looked down at the hole in his body and fell to the ground.

* * *

_"Get to the fire"_ Itachi's voice whispered again.

Firu unconsciously ran toward the fire and jumped up into it. The white chakra came rushing through a wall and hit Firu in the back. He yelled out of raging pain and his eyes became normal. Once the flows of chakra completely finished he slowly fell to the ground and gently landed on his feet. His back had the markings of a seal on it and smoke rose off his skin. His eyes rolled back and Firu collapsed on the spot.

* * *

The scroll on the ground began to burn and a sticker came off. The sign that stated:

**['SEAL'**

Peeled off and underneath it said:

**['CHAKRA SACRIFICE'**

"Brother." Ryushin whispered as he saw this, falling down on Ryujin.

The scroll kept burning and as the fire got closer to the edge it got brighter and brighter. The fire reached the last corner and…

…BOOM…

The explosion was massive and could be seen for miles around. All the other villages felt the tremor in the earth and saw the violent display of fire and smoke that came from that direction.

**Well here we are nearing the end of the first arc. What do you guys think so far?**

**P.S. sorry it took a while, but my laptop crashed so I will be using my dad's desktop for a while. I had to retype some stuff and redo some things.**


	6. Arc1,Ch6: Aftermath!

First Arc: Sharingan Arc

Chapter 6: Aftermath!

Ryuchi lifts the door from the bunker. The fog was thicker than ever now. He got out and looked around. It was a real fog this time; it was the fog of war. The fog that consumed countless live: the lives of fathers, sons, husbands, brothers, cousins, and uncles, yet it was still hungry. Ryuchi breathed in, and the air was so heavy and moist it was almost too hard to swallow. He stared into the emptiness of the fog and began to walk in the direction of his village. The fog was so thick it was hard to see trees not even two feet away from him. As he got closer to his destination the fog thickened and trees grew scarce. The grass started to fade and the earth was scorched. Pieces of buildings: single tiles, bricks and boards lying around randomly. Once this area too was forest, but all that was left was singed stumps, broken wood, and scattered branches.

As he walked Ryuchi thought of his family and his heart began to race. He picked up the pace and now began to run. He started to turn pale and pushed harder, but the thick fog restricted his breathing. He ran and ran, but the journey seemed endless and just as he was about to quit

"WOAH!!" Ryuchi let out a scream as he started to fall.

His eyes became Seringan and he quickly turned around and put both hands onto the edge he had just slipped from. He now used his superior vision and looker over his shoulder. His pupils dilated at the sight and became small. He was holding onto the edge of a crater. An endless, bottomless crater and where his village used to be. Ryuchi held on and no just stared straight into the wall without blinking. Minutes passed he did not budge or blink, and then hours. His arms began to feel sore, but he had not changed at all. He hung off the cliff the whole day, then night. Without sleep, food or water. The second day his arms began to hurt. He had run low on chakra and the Seringan disappeared. His eyes slowly began to shut and his grip loosened a bit. He was hungry, thirsty and tired, yet he did not pull himself out and he didn't say a word the whole time. By night fall his eyes were almost completely closed and his arms almost ice cold from the lack of blood. Ryuchi became so exhausted that his eyes closed and his arms failed him, he had passed out and lost his grip, but just as he began to fall…

"I gotcha…" Firu said quietly as he grabbed one of Ryuchi's forearms and began to haul him up.

Ryuchi glanced at him for a second then completely passed out.

* * *

Ryuchi opens his eyes to see himself being carried on someone's back.

"Put me down." He mumbled

"You're finally awake" said a voice very familiar to him

"Firu!?"

"Who did you think it was?" Firu answered with a question, "nobody else would carry your dumbass around like this…" he tried to lighten the mood.

There was a short silence, then Firu said "It's sunset, might as well set up camp now."

He put Ryuchi down into a small pile of leaves and went off. It was almost completely dark when he came back. As he got closer Ryuchi noticed that Firu was carrying a bunch of twigs and a small nest of bird eggs. Firu made a small fire using a weak version of a flamethrower jutsu and began to cook the eggs. Ryuchi stared into the fire and it was silent for a short period of time. Firu reached into his sash and pulled out a piece of burnt scroll and handed it to Ryuchi.

"Konoha…" Ryuchi read aloud.

"You had that attached to the back of your shirt when I found you…" Firu quietly replied.

"What happened?" Ryuchi asked

Firu stopped what he was doing and looked up at the stars. His smile faded and he looked very grimace now.

"Father risked everything… he killed the monster… and destroyed everything else in the process…" Firu's voice faded and he began to tear.

The two boys sat and reminisced as the moon shone above their heads. They sat up and discussed their past just long enough to finish the cooked eggs.

"We have a long way to Konoha… better get some rest." Firu said softly and he turned away from the fire and lay down into a thick area of soft grass.


End file.
